


ai ai gasa.

by OWNJEON



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America/England Feels (Hetalia), Arthur Is Cute, Cute, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oblivious America (Hetalia), Tsundere England (Hetalia), america likes england too though, idk anymore, yeah bruh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OWNJEON/pseuds/OWNJEON
Summary: just for a day, arthur wants to share an umbrella with alfred and the bad touch trio is more than willing to help.





	ai ai gasa.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story here, it's just a small drabble. i'm literal america and england trash so i'll be writing about these two quite often. and please don't mind the fact that i write everything in lowercase, i like writing in lower case and i hope that it doesn't bother anyone. enjoy! ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／

"what the hell is this."

arthur looked straight menacingly, his eyes filled with annoyance whilst his heart was burning with envy. just the mere picture of the two people in front him was enough to drive him insane, the thought of them together every day like this made him want to rip off all of his eyebrows.

alfred was sharing an umbrella with michelle. 

repeat. alfred was sharing an umbrella with michelle.

while arthur was stuck waiting for the rain to die so he could atleast reach his house without getting soaked, he preferred staying under the protection of his school building rather than jumping out when it's raining cats and dogs. only an idiot like alfred would do something like that.

but it wasn't like that, he wasn't the one who had forgotten his umbrella at home and hesitated to ask a guy he kind of liked to drop him off safely at his house. and now, now he was sharing an umbrella with someone who wasn't arthur.

"tssk, i just want to get home properly. it has nothing to do with me liking alfred, ofcourse not. who would want to share an umbrella with that git just for the sake of spending time with him. totally stupid." 

"yes, you are stupid."

arthur jumped, letting out a loud yelp upon seeing the bearded and blonde haired man behind him. the older had given the other a fright by simply appearing out of nowhere.

"w-where intarnation did you come from?!"

"your sexiest nightmare. anyways, you want to embrace the rain to have an excuse which would allow you to spend some time with a certain someone, no?"

this left arthur in astonishment, his heart started beating fast at the very idea. but still, the sensation of having the other even remotely trying to care for him felt alien, the hope that alfred would ever offer him help didn't have more than 0.09% chance of coming true. though this still didn't let arthur's curiousity, on how the bearded frog who was named francis got to know of his wishes, die down.

"i do not want to walk with alfred, you frog. why must i walk with him when i'm perfectly capable of walking home or anywhere else by myself."

"hmm? i never even mentioned alfred."

oh shoot.

blushing like a red tomato, arthur realised the slip of tongue which caused him to avert his eyes from his almost life long rival and kind of, best friend. the latter had wasted no time acting sly and proceeded to talk about this with less hesitance as possible. Ever since he had first laid his eyes on them, he knew that arthur and alfred together would be his number one otp, followed by lovino and antonio, his lovey dovey friends, who more or less seemed to act a little like the other pair as well.

"let's waste no time, shall we mon ami? We shall see this beautiful love start right in front of our eyes and make sure it gradually, but surely blooms! Right, boys?" arthur turned around, only to see antonio and gilbert appear out of the blue, just where do all these people keep coming from like those dead people from the movie grudge! upon making their appearance, they quickly started making weird postures, francis joining them of course. it seemed like some sort of silly stance, perhaps it was a way to symbolise their group, much to arthur's chagrin. however, it was still was very entertaining seeing them make a literal fool out of themselves.

"antonio. the handsome lovino fanboy!'

"gilbert. the master of all pranks!'

"and last but not the least, francis, the most beautiful, gorgeous and sexiest human to have ever walked on this planet!"

"together, we make the bad touch trio!" they stood in a humourous way and yelled in unison, earning a small giggle from arthur, although he frowned afterwards and seemed annoyed at how obnoxious the three could be, also at the thought that gilbert and antonio were probably there the entire time, listening to every word that had been said. 

"well then, we, the bad touch trio, shall serve as love doctors from now on till the day your dreams of letting alfred bang you come true." with a rose in his mouth, francis sniggered, a gleam quite evident in his eyes. where did he get that rose anyway?

"wah, i absolutely do not dream of him- what the hell, you perverted bastard!" arthur took francis by the ear and held it tightly enough for him to scream a little in pain, there was some amusement to arthur, seeing the romantic boy struggling like this. he had to knock some sense into him, what if someone else had heard? also, how come gilbert and antonio knew about this? what even was all this nonsense. all that had happened was that he got a little jealous at seeing his long time crush sharing an umbrella with someone, it wasn't that much of a big deal. atleast, arthur acted like it wasn't. kinda. 

okay, it was a big deal for him but still.

"look you bearded frog, i.. this is stupid. my feelings aren't meant to be returned and you shouldn't drag alfred into your stupid tricks and antics. what're you playing at anyway, trying to butt into my personal life." francis looked a little surprised at the words he had just heard, but then smiled widely, looking so laid back and relaxed. 

"i think it's my job to make sure that two people who belong together, end up together. you both are just so adorable, bickering like stupid bums all the time. i mean, yeah you've tried to choke me many times and i've annoyed you with me trying to, like you say, 'force' my extremely gentle and wonderful love upon many people, which absolutely was not forced! you don't understand, yeah well i'd still to help you in this. moreover, seeing you happy would actually make me feel content as well, despite the fact that we've bickered more than four hundred fifty nine times during our teenage years. and that's just teenage!" this small speech caused a smile to manifest upon arthur's face, although he tried his very best to hide the happiness that he had just felt in his heart. maybe this wouldn't be all that bad and maybe, the outcome might bring some satisfaction and possibly, delight.

"whatever, frog."

**Author's Note:**

> well that's it, i'll be posting the second chapter after a few days. i know it's really short and all, but eh. thanks for reading ! :0


End file.
